


Future Transgressions

by LeftToTheDark



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Castlevania (Cartoon), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Omega Jason Todd, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftToTheDark/pseuds/LeftToTheDark
Summary: Jason finds a home in a monster’s castle.
Relationships: Dracula/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Future Transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed. There might be some mistakes.

The Cosmic Log.

It’s lighter than Jason thought. He finds himself lifting the book with ease despite the sheer size. Magic maybe? It’s the only possibility as two hands would be needed to hoist the thing, but Jason only uses one. Even now, he has a firm grip on the spine as he strolls towards a desk half consumed by moving shadows. While the auburn shade from the dwindling fireplace dances, Jason switches on a small lamp which helps chase some darkness. However, the rest of the room is veiled by a thin coat of black; wooden shelves filled by research journals with titles obscured; antique armchairs covered as if protected by a layer of plastic; portraits with murky faces hung on walls. This comforts Jason, like how he finds nightfall the safest cover against mortal monsters. It’s easier to hide in the dark, whether man or beast. Jason knows this from experience. The many childhood years concealing his small body under his dilapidated bed, or the advantages it held as his brief time as Robin. One thing is for sure. Nothing has ever hurt Jason in the dark.

Especially when he had died. 

A light thud is heard as he places the book on the mahogany surface. It seems a little ironic, really; how this log, burdened with reprehensible knowledge, weighs the same as a reinforced batarang. He chuckles at the idea, but the sound quickly dies out. His voice… He is still not used to it. Compared to his boyish, almost broken sixteen-year-old tone, this low tenor is as foreign as the letters embossed on the bookbinding. Yet, it has been one year since the restoration of his mind, and he has not become familiar with it. Everything feels raw. So close to the forefront of Jason’s psyche, waiting to slip into his consciousness and not just his suppressed nightmares. Sometimes flashes of the past peek through the cracks; a bomb in the warehouse, vivid shades of green, and a mother praying for her single survival. These recollections provide grief, whether it be the hopelessness of the situation or the agonising rejection by family. Then there are the periods of feeling nothing. A hollowness that starts deep within his gut before spreading like an infection.

The cold is the last symptom.

His voice is not the only thing to have changed. His omegan body morphed into a larger, more unconventional physique. Jason believes his current height is greater than the average alpha, or how his lean muscles hold enough strength to rival a strong one. But what surprises him the most is his age. Jason is twenty-four. So seven years… Seven years had passed since his supposed death, and he cannot remember much of it. His late teens to early adulthood are a mesh of fragmented memories, but he supposes that happens when in a vegetative state. All he recalls is staring at the same brown ceiling of a fourposter bed or the velvet curtains surrounding him. Although much can be said about the two faces Jason has become very familiar with.

The first would enter with heavy shoes drumming against the floor – each step reminding Jason of some vague parade tune. The marching band at Gotham Academy had something similar as people would snap into place at every beat. However, this seemed more controlled and levelled, nothing like the out of line students or newly appointed members’ fumbled movements. These were the strides of a person with a specific aim, and Jason knew he was the reason. Less than ten seconds later, glimpses of grey invaded the corner of his sight before a face comes into view. It’s a man with strands of ash-coloured hair concealing each side of his olive cheeks. Jason found the coarse strands tickling his own when the man hovers above, whether it be testing his responsiveness or doing a general physical. Hector was the man’s name. One of the words Jason could understand despite overloading sensations, as the buzzing noise in his ears would muffle every sentence heard.

Yet, Jason seized the name with all the effort he could muster. Stored it in a part of his brain which held significant, unwavering thoughts. After all, why wouldn’t Jason remember the stranger’s name? Their first meeting consisted of him holding a hammer an inch from Jason’s head. Yes, that was a very monumental moment. The shock which tainted the beta’s expression – eyes widened and lips parting in horror – caused his grip on the hammer to fumble. The clang of metal colliding with the floor is the last sound Jason hears before slipping into unconsciousness. This was a regular event over the previous six years, Jason plunging into darkness after regaining bouts of awareness. It’s why the brown ceiling became the standard view when returning to the surface of his consciousness. His limbs were a different story altogether. His arms and legs had become out of sync with commands from his brain. The multiple attempts to leave the bed attests to that.

His second ‘visitor’ made their entrance during his shot at walking. Jason had lifted himself off the bed, but uncontrolled nerves produced a terrible sense of balance. His world tilted to and fro as his body jolted. He had taken a step forward before his right leg no longer responded. He was beginning to shut down again. With nothing to cushion his fall, Jason had no choice but to endure the pain of hitting the ground. But it never came. Solid, muscular arms were wrapped around him instead. Jason tried to lift his chin to confront his unknown saviour, but dark blotches littered his sight. _It’s warm_ , he thought, cheek resting on a large but firm chest. He caught a heart’s rhythmic beating as a stream of heat seeped into his own skin. The scent of burning firewood – _Hawthorn_ , Alfred would say – saturated the air and subdued his shivers. He drifted to sleep like this.

Deep within the arms of Dracula.

Jason still feels the tender hold around his waist. Just as the hawthorn scent continues to linger on the surrounding archaic furniture. It’s a small wonder why. This is his home. His _moving castle_. The whole thing seemed absurd when Jason was first told this, but he has no choice but to believe his own eyes after seeing it in action. The astonishing revelation of such a building filled Jason with a childlike curiosity. He wanted to know how the castle worked. How such a thing was possible. But only after he realised Dracula and Hector had taken six years to restore his mind after finding him dead in a morgue. The story goes that the Gotham funeral director was selling dead bodies to Hector, as the grey-haired man can create ghoulish resurrections of the deceased. Jason was meant to be a part of the new servant batch, but he had woken up before the forgemaster’s hammer had done its job. Thus resulting in Hector’s stunned reaction. It was the first time he had ever seen someone come back to life on their own.

Jason was taken under his care.

Six years had soon passed by, and Jason regained his sanity.

In this period, he was given a choice; stay with Hector, solve the mystery of his revival, or return to Gotham and its horrendous residents. Jason opted to base his decision on the aftermath of his death. Understand what had happened to Batman, Joker and the rest. It was only after receiving the newspaper announcing Jason Todd’s death did his world come crashing down. Not because of the announcement per se, but the front-page article explaining the recapture of Joker. Jason had thought… Maybe even believed that this would be the moment to push Bruce into avenging him. The cold returned to him, the icy limbs curling around his body and removing all heat from his blood. It got worse when a second newspaper declared the return of the missing boy wonder. Four months. It had taken four months to be replaced. Jason felt a bubble of hysteria pop within him as he began to laugh, his rich unfamiliar voice echoing through empty halls.

Jason decided to stay.

He raises the cover of the book to numerous blank pages. The Book of Destiny, or the Book of Souls, whatever it is called, holds the past and future knowledge yet to come. So it may have the answers he needs. He uses his fingers to flicker through the sheet of paper in hopes of finding words that resemble his name. The names of other Jasons’ appear; Jason Luke, Jason Smith, Jason Parker, etc. However, there is one issue; Jason cannot find his name no matter how much he calls upon it. It’s as if he has been wiped from existence. Or means his death should have been permanent. Jason has no future. The discovery does not surprise him in the slightest. The reason for his return from the dead is still unknown. Hector has been researching the possible causes. That’s if Jason is human.

Or if Jason Todd is not his birth name.

The book is meant to hold the original name of a person. Yet nothing comes up for him under his. The implication of such a situation disturbs Jason enough that he slams the book closed with a resounding _bang_.

_My name is Jason Todd_ , he tells himself. _My parents are Sheila Haywood and Willis Todd._

This is the true answer.

The only–

“Jason,” a gentle but slightly accented voice cuts through his thoughts. “Jason, you are releasing your distress.”

A hand appears on his lower back while another has its palm pressed against the base of his neck. It takes a while to realise he is being held in a soft embrace, shoulders trembling in the post-shock aftermath. Jason does not push the other person away. Instead, he buries himself into the other man’s hold, wrapping his own arms around _him_. Around the man who had become his lover. Slowly but surely, Jason begins to relax as the scent of burning firewood returns. Its fragrance buries itself within his clothing and helps control spells of nausea, which builds within Jason’s gut and almost rises to his throat. He takes several deep breaths as high nerves ebb away. It must have been about five minutes before Jason looks up and gazes into the face of Dracula.

Worry consumes the man’s pale complexion; his eyebrows are pinched, and his lips pressed together in a thin line. Dracula moves his chin close to his collarbone to get a better view of Jason. This results in his black hair reaching past the sides of Jason’s face, acting like a veil that protects him from the world. There is no library, no dwindling hearth and various unread books. There is merely everything that is Dracula. Nothing more. Jason leans in, brushing their lips together, which turns into a bruising kiss. Dracula returns his needy affections while also being careful of his own fangs. Jason can feel how they poke at his skin or tongue but never dig too deep enough to draw blood. It causes a spike of fire to coil within him. They both continue at a slow but crushing pace. Then Jason pulls back to catch his breath.

“What happened?”

The question from Dracula is loaded with concern, and Jason answers. He has no reason to lie, so he explains the whole thing – the book’s issue and the implication of his name. Dracula listens with such intensity that his yellow eyes almost glow. Jason makes sure to not breeze through his story. Dracula deserves his honesty after all the things he’s done for him. It’s a struggle to express all his thoughts when Jason usually contains them, but he finds himself finishing his tale without fear of judgement. There is no silence after he is done as Dracula begins to speak.

“Your name is what you choose it to be,” he says, tone smooth enough to inspire yearning from men and women alike. It causes Jason to flush under the intensity of his gaze. “If you choose to be known as Jason Todd, then that is who you are and who you will always be. Not all secrets have to be solved if it means there will only be immense pain at the end. So, my love, do not lose your sanity to this. Not when you have just returned.”

Jason’s throat dries, leaving him unable to speak. So he relies on another kiss to express his message. Dracula seems to have understood as the arm around Jason’s waist tightens and pulls him closer. Jason then allows his hands to drift to the band of Dracula’s trousers and dip lower until he can feel the outline of his hardening cock. Dracula growls, causing his chest to vibrate against Jason’s. It triggers slick to trail down his thighs as his aroused scent of freshly cut dandelions permeates the room. But most of all, it makes Jason smile, knowing how he is wanted. How he is loved. Jason will never be discarded away like the street rat he once was or maybe still is. So Jason purrs in response. Expresses every sense of contentment and love. His way of saying thank you.

Before long, his sense of gravity alters.

Jason’s back is now resting on the desk with Dracula towering over him. He almost immediately finds himself in another devouring kiss, but Dracula turns his attention to where his scent is strongest. To where the claiming mark of the vampire scars his neck. Jason exposes his throat to give the man more access, granting him permission to scatter more bloodless bites. Meanwhile, Jason hooks his legs around the immortal’s waist and fiddles with buttons. He does this ahead of gliding his hand down Dracula’s pants and wrapping his fingers around his pulsing cock. Dracula lets out a _hiss_ at the contact and thrusts his groin forward. Jason chuckles in delight, pleased with the reaction. But Dracula bats Jason’s hand away and returns to his full height. He lifts Jason’s hips and strips him of all clothes below his hips, exposing his throbbing cock and soaking entrance.

Jason places an arm on Dracula’s shoulder to drag him downwards once again. He presses their foreheads together as they have a moment to themselves. That’s when Jason notices how Dracula’s eyes have changed from an inhuman yellow to a demonic red. Jason releases his hold on Dracula and cups each cheek instead, simply to place kisses on his eyelids. Dracula snorts in amusement, but tension bleeds out of him. Jason knows how much the older man does not want to be viewed as a monster, especially by him. So Jason expresses the feeling with signs of affection. To prove he is not afraid.

“I love you,” Dracula says as he lines his cock up to Jason’s cunt.

He slams into Jason as he tries to reply, causing a breathless moan to be released instead. Dracula sets a rutting pace, giving Jason no time to comprehend what is happening. He continues to hit that one specific spot of intense pleasure over and over again. Jason’s thighs tremble as a result, shockwaves rippling through him. It builds a ball of heat within, trails of fire curling in his lower abdomen. This will end too quickly, Jason realises, but he cannot find the words to express this. He tries to dig his nails into Dracula’s arms, but that meaning is lost on him and causes the vampire to go faster. _Not yet,_ he wishes to say, eyes struggling to stay open. _Don’t let it end too soon_.

But Dracula cannot read minds.

Dracula’s pace begins to falter as the base of his cock expands. He rolls his hips and gives shallow thrusts to make the adjustment easier. It does not take long for every sensation to dissolve in deep ecstasy. Jason comes as Dracula’s knot locks in. A rush of fresh slick catches the edges of the knot but cannot escape. The feeling of slick and Dracula’s burning load makes him melt.

_Yes_ , Jason thinks, _I am happy here_.

He places both hands on his barely visible stomach bump.

Happy with Dracula and their child.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love doing rare pairings, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. 
> 
> I have another rare pairing in mind – Jason Todd/Zagreus (Hades video game). Look forward to that. 
> 
> Comments will be much appreciated.
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://lefttothemultiverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
